


Pertenecer

by sweetcharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, Me inspiré en cuando harry se despierta y ve sus manos por tocarse y la escena de la película
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcharlie/pseuds/sweetcharlie
Summary: Hay caos en el mundo mágico, cada momento que ocurre puede ser el último con vida. Harry, Ron y Hermione están escondidos en Grimmauld Place sin una dirección o plan concreto que seguir. Años de sentimientos guardados entre Ron y Hermione comienzan a ser demostrados en una simple conversación durante la inquietante noche.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Pertenecer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este fic lo escribí cuando vi las reliquias de la muerte parte 1, hace casi 10 años atrás, decidí rescatarla y la publiqué en wattpad y ahora he vuelto a rescatarla para publicarla acá jajajaj  
> ¡Espero que disfruten este pequeño one shot!

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban escondidos. Lord Voldemort había tomado el poder del mundo mágico en su totalida por lo que encabezaban la lista de los más buscados y, cabe destacar, que se ofrecía una poderosa recompensa por cada cabeza, sobre todo por la de Harry. Se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, era el único lugar que, por el momento, era seguro para ellos. Ir a otro lado era demasiado arriesgado, un acto de suicidio.

Ninguno de los tres podía creer que unas horas antes estaban felices compartiendo con varios magos y brujas el adorable matrimonio de Bill y Fleur. Habían bailado y conversado, como si todo el tema de "los tiempos oscuros" estuviera bastante lejos, como si Voldemort no existiera; y en tan solo segundos todo se convirtió en un caos porque el ministerio había caído en manos del mago tenebroso.

Ahora estaban seguros, llenos de dudas y sin un punto de partida sólido para comenzar a buscar los horrocruxes.

Morían de miedo.

Desde que llegaron al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix el silencio reinó. Cada uno quería asimilar por su cuenta todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo en el momento. Harry tenía miedo de que sus mejores amigos se fueran y lo dejaran con la carga solo. Aunque claro, a él no le importaba arrastrar con todo esto de los horrocruxes por su cuenta, en un principio lo quiso así para no arriesgar la vida de las dos personas que más le importaban en su vida, sin embargo, ahora no se veía luchando contra Voldemort sin sus dos pilares más fundamentales, sin las personas que le dieron una familia.

Hermione estaba agitada, nunca creyó que este momento llegaría, creía estar preparada, pues estudió miles de maleficios y hechizos de protección que le serían útiles. Estar en la acción, en el momento, era completamente diferente y se sentía asustada. Lo único que la mantenía tranquila es que había modificado la memoria a sus padres y estos se encontraban sanos y salvos muy lejos de aquí.

Ron era el más asustado de todos. Tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, a su prioridad, Hermione, y a alguno de sus familiares. Estar junto a Harry en todo este lío era lo necesario para que Voldemort o algún mortífago atacase a su familia. Pero no estaba arrepentido. Tomaría esta decisión una y mil veces más, Harry fue su primer amigo, la primera persona que lo aceptó tal y como era: torpe, un poco inadaptado e inseguro. No iba a abandonarlo.

La noche estaba cayendo, ninguno de los tres quiso ocupar una de las miles de habitaciones que contenía el cuartel. Necesitaban saber que el otro estaba cerca y bien, así que improvisaron un poco en la sala donde se encontraban dos sillones de estilo antiguo. Ron prefirió dormir en el suelo, quería que sus amigos estuvieran cómodos, pero Harry le prometió que intercambiarían cada noche para que fuera lo más justo, Hermione también quiso intercambiar, pero ambos chicos le dieron la negativa.

Harry fue el primero en caer dormido, a pesar de que mientras sueña entra de manera más fácil a la mente de Voldemort, esta vez quiso hacerlo. De alguna manera sintió que debía de darle espacio a sus mejores amigos, había cierta vibra entre ellos dos que no podía evitar. Hermione intentó por varios minutos dormir, pero le fue imposible. Estaba preocupada por Harry y por la familia de Ron. A pesar de tener sus ojos cerrado, su ceño fruncido le delató a Ron, quien no tenía pizca de sueño, que dormir no era una posibilidad por el momento.

–Vamos a estar bien. –Habló Ron, rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para verlo. Le sonrió tímidamente, como si en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

–Eso espero, Ron.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio la espalda para hacer un fuerte intento por dormir. Hermione se quedó mirando sus cabellos rojos. Había algo en aquel torpe y despreocupado ser humano que le fascinaba. Quería protegerlo, a él y su familia, pero sabía que a pesar de ser ella una bruja inteligente y fuerte, Ron era quien la mayoría de las veces estaba ahí para defenderla y sacar las garras por ella.

–¿Ron? –le llamó. El pelirrojo le respondió con un sonido de asentimiento– No puedo dormir.

Ronald dio vuelta sobre su cuerpo y miró a su amiga. Adoraba observarla, sobre todo cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Le parecía hermosa, siempre le pareció hermosa. Aun cuando en primer año juró que era una pesadilla.

–Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Se observaron el uno al otro, memorizando cada rasgo de la otra persona.

"Sus pecas" pensó Hermione. "Quizás son sus pecas las que me atraen tanto"

"Sus labios" se dijo Ron. "Deben ser suaves y dulces"

Hermione abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, así que la cerró. Ron la miró y le sonrió mientras un sonrojo le teñía las mejillas y orejas. A Hermione le parecía hermoso y adorable.

–Tengo miedo de perderlos –confesó la chica. A penas pronunció esas palabras sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Quería contenerlas, pero sentía que no iba a poder más.

El rostro avergonzado de Ron cambió de inmediato por uno consternado ante la preocupación de Hermione. No dudó un segundo en levantarse del duro y frío suelo para colocarse en el sillón junto a ella. Hermione comprendió el movimiento de Ron y se corrió unos centímetros para darle espacio. Lo abrazó por el pecho y comenzó a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sentía que recién asimilaba todo el peligro en el que ella y sus amigos estaban involucrados.

Ron le acarició los salvajes cabellos castaños y le besó la frente. A pesar de que nunca se habían encontrado en una situación así, no se sentía extraño o incómodo. Era como si él perteneciese ahí, al lado de ella.

Mientras le susurraba que, a pesar del peligro todo iba a estar bien porque se tenían el uno al otro, Ron recordó como Hermione deslumbraba con el solo hecho de hablar. Recordó como brillaba con el vestido que utilizó para el baile de navidad y como ardió en celos al verla tan feliz acompañada Viktor Krum, cosa que hoy, en el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, se repitió y no pudo evitar sentirse de la misma manera que hace unos años atrás.

Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a dormirse. Las dulces palabras de Ron fueron el tranquilizante que necesitaba. Eran palabras inciertas, pero le entregaban seguridad. Necesitaba escuchar de su boca que pase lo que pase, los tres se mantendrían unidos y lucharían hasta el final.

Cuando la respiración de Hermione se hizo más pausada Ron se levantó con sumo cuidado del sillón para no despertarla, quitó suavemente los brazos de ella que se enroscaban sobre su torso y le levanto con aún más cuidado la cabeza para colocarla en uno de los almohadones. Al momento en que dicha tarea estuvo completa se tiró al suelo y se tapó con una de las cobijas que sacó de la habitación que perteneció a Sirius.

Fue ahí cuando Hermione dejó de sentir el cuerpo caliente de Ron, se despertó sobresaltada y llamando su nombre.

–Estoy aquí –respondió él–.

–¿Por qué te has ido? –preguntó ella con miedo.

–No te quería incomodar, debes dormir lo mejor posible, serán días duros. –habló Ron.

Ambos estaban acostado en sus respectivos lugares, se miraron por otros cuantos sin decir ninguna palabra, el silencio era lo más reconfortante por el momento. Hermione no quería molestar, y Ron pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

–¿No te importaría si me das la mano hasta que me quede dormida? –con mucha dificultad Hermione pronunció aquellas palabras.

Se sintió avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y esperó que Ron la ignorara, pero de su parte recibió una sonrisa cálida. Se sintió aliviada, pero aun así el sonrojo no se desvaneció.

–Claro que sí, 'mione.

El corazón de ambos estaba a mil por segundo, ella se sentía como las típicas niñas enamoradizas de los libros muggles que son tan populares y tan absurdos. Ron se sentía como un rey, la pregunta de Hermione le dio vuelta el alma. Sintió que teniéndola a su lado todo iba a ir de maravillas.

Ron y Hermione se acomodaron en sus camas improvisadas y con sonrojo acercaron sus manos. El roce de sus dedos fue una señal de seguir adelante e impedir que la vergüenza les detuviera.

–Buenas noches, Ronald –susurró Hermione. Ahora que su mano estaba cubierta por la del pelirrojo sentía que nada les iba a ocurrir, volvía esa sensación de seguridad.

–Buenas noches, 'mione.


End file.
